


Allein am Set

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Jared Padalecki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Ein verlassenes Set, zwei Schauspieler und ein 67 Chevrolet Impala.





	Allein am Set

Jensen war in seinem Trailer und zog sich um. Auch wenn er den Style von seinem Charakter mochte, konnte er es nicht erwarten wieder in seinen eigenen Klamotten zu sein, weil er sich dann wieder ein wenig wie er selbst fühlte. 

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, als er sich sein T-Shirt anzog. Ob Jared auch schon fertig war? Gerade als Jensen diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. 

Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür und öffnete diese. 

„Und bist du fertig?“, fragte Jared und lächelte seinen Kollegen an. 

„Klar. Nur eine Sekunde“, meinte Jensen und ging zur Kommode, wo sein Schlüssel darauf lag. 

Dann verließ Jensen seinen Trailer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während Jared die wenigen Stufen schon herunter gegangen war. Jensen folgte ihm. 

Jensen hob seinen Blick und sah kurz in den Himmel. Die Sonne schien ihm warm ins Gesicht und er seufzte leise. Er liebte den Sommer, doch nur wenn es nicht zu heiß war und er schwitzte wie ein Schwein. Doch heute war es genauso, wie er es gern hatte. 

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang vom Gelände fiel Jensen etwas ins Auge und er blieb stehen. Jared schaute etwas irritiert zu seinem Kollegen. Er verstand nicht, was Jensen auf einmal hatte. 

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Jared daraufhin und legte leicht den Kopf schief. 

Jensen sah zu Jared und grinste. 

„Hast du schon mal davon geträumt es auf der Motorhaube vom Impala zu machen? Ich nämlich schon“, meinte Jensen und ging auf den nachtschwarzen 67 Chevrolet Impala zu. 

Jared lief ein heiß kalter Schauer über den Rücken, ging aber zu seinem Kollegen. 

„Du willst es auf der Motorhaube machen?“, hackte Jared nach, als er bei Jensen angekommen war. 

„Aber natürlich. Du nicht?“ Jensen konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Jared nicht einmal davon geträumt hatte, denn wenn Jensen ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er das in letzter Zeit öfters getan. 

„Vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal“, gestand Jared und spürte, wie seine Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen. 

„Also würde ich sagen, dass wir jetzt die Chance nutzen. Komm Jared, wir sind allein und der Wangen ist hier und mich würde das unglaublich geil machen.“ Jensen hoffte, dass er Jared dazu überreden konnte. Denn er war gerade mehr als nur ein bisschen angetan von der Idee.

Jensen lehnte sich an die Tür und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. 

Jared musste sich eingestehen, dass Jensen schon irgendwie heiß aussah, wie er gerade an den Wangen lehnte und auch er hatte schon mal davon geträumt und Jensen hatte recht. Sie waren allein, werde sollte sie also erwischen? 

Er ging auf seinen Kollegen zu und stellte sich vor ihm hin. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Jensen legte seine Hände an Jareds Hüften. Dann beugte sich Jared nach unten und verschloss seine Lippen mit denen von Jensen. 

Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich, doch die Situation heizte sich schnell auf und es entstand ein wildes Rummachen. Was beide nicht kalt ließ. 

Jensen drückte sein Becken gegen Jareds, welcher sofort die aufkeimende Erektion von Jensen deutlich spüren konnte.

Ein Stöhnen entfloh Jareds Lippen und er drückte jetzt seinerseits Jensen doch heftiger gegen die Tür vom Impala. Scheiße, war er gerade geil und er wollte nur noch ein. Sex. 

Schwer atmend löste sich Jensen von seinem Kollegen und sah in aus Lustverschleierten Augen an. Das Grün was Jared so sehr in Jensens Augen liebte, war dunkler geworden und Jared konnte die Lust und das Verlangen darin sehen. 

Jensen ließ seine Hände nach oben wandern und umfasste Jareds Nacken, um ihn zu sich herunterzuziehen. Er atmete heiß gegen Jareds Haut, hinterließ eine Gänsehaut dort. 

„Ich will dich. Fick mich. Auf der Motorhaube“, flüsterte Jensen in Jareds Ohr, bevor er an dessen Ohrläppchen knabberte. 

Jared stöhnte leise, als er seine Augen schloss und seinen Nacken leicht zur Seite legte, um Jensen besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. 

Was der Ältere sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Langsam arbeitete er sich Jareds Hals herunter, ließ seine Hände über Jareds Körper gleiten. Er löste sich von Jared und griff nach dessen Jacke, schob sie ihm über die Schultern, woraufhin sie auf den Boden fiel. 

Danach ergriff Jensen Jareds Hand und führte ihn zur Motorhaube, lehnte sich dagegen und zog Jared in einen erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, umfasste Jared Jensens Hüften und hob ihn auf die Motorhaube. 

Automatisch zog Jensen Jared näher an sich heran und legte seine Beine um Jareds Hüften. Ihre Erektionen rieben aneinander durch den rauen Stoff ihrer Jeans. Beide konnten ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. 

Jared griff nach Jensens Jacke und schob diese über Jensens Schultern, bevor sie auf den Boden landete und er seine Hände über Jensens Oberkörper gleiten ließ. Wieder musste Jared feststellen, wie trainiert sein Kollege doch war. 

Auch Jensens Hände waren nicht länger untätig und wanderten über Jareds Körper, streichelten seine Schulter, hinunter zu seiner Brust. Leicht leckte sich Jensen über seine Lippen und er konnte es nicht erwarten Jared endlich wieder nackt zu sehen. 

Jared beugte sich wieder nach unten, um seinen Kollegen in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Der Kuss war heiß und leidenschaftlich und ihre Zungen kämpften um Dominanz. Sie lösten sich schwer atmend voneinander und Jared ließ seine Lippen zu Jensens Hals wandern, küsste die weiche Haut dort und entlockte Jensen ein Stöhnen. 

Leicht legte Jensen seinen Nacken etwas zur Seite, um Jared besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. Als dieser an seiner Haut knabberte und saugte und Jensen war sich sicher, dass das sicherlich einen Knutschfleck geben würde, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment ziemlich egal.

Jared küsste sich Jensens Hals herunter, genoss das Stöhnen, was immer wieder Jensens Lippen verließ und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er hob seinen Blick und sah in Jensens Augen, die jetzt dunkler geworden waren. Dunkel vor Lust und Verlangen. Er griff nach dem Saum von seinem T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf, ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Jared zog für einen Moment den Anblick in sich auf, bevor er seine Hände über Jensens Oberkörper gleiten ließ. 

Stöhnend legte Jensen seinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Berührungen von seinem Kollegen. Er liebte es von Jared angefasst zu werden. Das tat er jedes Mal, wenn sie alleine waren. Und er konnte sich auch nichts Schöneres vorstellen. 

Zärtlich neckte Jared Jensens Brustwarzen mit seinen Fingern, reizte diese und lauschte dabei den süßen Geräuschen, die Jensen von sich gab. 

„Du liebst es, wenn ich deine Brustwarzen verwöhne und dich damit zum Stöhnen bringe, nicht wahr?“, fragte Jared neckend, als er Jensens Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte. 

„Ja, oh ja“, stöhnte Jensen und streckte sich der Berührung entgegen, während seine Erektion schon leicht schmerzhaft gegen den Jeansstoff drückte und nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. 

„Das war mir klar“, lachte Jared und legte seine Lippen um Jensens Brustwarze, saugte hart daran, während er die andere weiter mit seinen Fingern verwöhnte. 

Jensen konnte nicht anders, als sich der Berührung entgegenzustrecken, konnte nicht das Stöhnen und Keuchen verhindern, als sein Kollege ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte er es auch nicht anders. Zu sehr genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm gerade zuteilwurde.

Zärtlich saugte und biss Jared in Jensens Haut, als er sich nach unten küsste, bis er auf den harten und kalten Boden kniete. Das war schon unbequem, aber es war ihm auch egal. Jetzt war er nämlich mit seinem Gesicht sehr dicht an Jensens Schritt. Er streichelte über Jensens rauen Jeansstoff, bis er ohne Vorwarnung seine Hand in Jensens Schritt legte. 

Jensen schaute nach unten und stöhnte. Jared kniete vor ihm auf den Boden, hatte seine Hand in seinem Schritt und schaute zu ihm hoch mit seinen dunkelbrauen Augen. Nie würde sich Jensen jemals an diesem Anblick satt sehen können, da war er sich sicher und jedes Mal würde ihn dieser Anblick den Atem rauben. 

„Willst du das Jensen?“, fragte Jared, als er seine Hand entfernte und Jensens Beine etwas auseinander drückte und seine Zunge über Jensens Schritt gleiten ließ. 

„Jared“, keuchte Jensen, als er Jareds warme Zunge an seiner Beule spürte. Warum fühlte sich das nur so verdammt geil an? Jensen ließ seine Hand in Jareds Haare gleiten und drückte ihn näher an seinen Schritt heran. Das war einfach zu geil und Jensen wollte mehr davon. Viel mehr. 

Jensen lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und Jared zog seinen Kopf zurück und zog erst mal Jensens Schuhe aus, bevor er seine Hände zu Jensens Hosenbund wandern ließ und den Knopf öffnete und den Reißverschluss herunterzog, damit Jared es leichter hatte, hob Jensen seine Hüften an und sein Kollege befreite ihn von den störenden Stoff. Die Jeans landete achtlos auf dem Boden neben ihn. 

„Du hast so starke Oberschenkel, weißt du das?“, fragte Jared, als er seine Hände über die Oberschenkel gleiten ließ. 

Jensen konnte spüren, wie die Lusttropfen aus seiner Eichel heraustraten und seine Boxershorts leicht feucht wurden. Ob Jared das bemerken würde? Der Gedanke daran, machte Jensen nur noch heißer und geiler, als er es eh schon war. 

„Das ist schon unfair. Ich will dich auch nackt sehen“, meinte Jensen und Jared erhob sich, um sich sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, um auch seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper zu entblößen.

„Ist das gut so?“ Jared Stimme klang neckend und das konnte man heraushören. 

„Ja, das ist gut“, bestätigte Jensen anerkennend und sah Jared mit diesem lüstern Blick an, der sagte: _Ich will dich_. 

„Willst du nur gucken oder mich auch anfassen?“ 

„Und da fragst du noch? Natürlich will ich dich anfassen, du geiler Hengst.“

Jensen zog Jared näher an sich heran, atmete heiß gegen dessen Nacken und saugte genau an der Stelle, wo er wusste, dass das Jared in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten, wenn er Jareds Stöhnen richtig deutete. 

Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Jared seine Hand in Jareds Schulter krallte und beide waren sich sicher, dass das Spuren hinterlassen würde, aber jetzt kümmerte es keinen von beiden. 

Als Jensen sich von Jared gelöst hatte, grinste er ihn frech an und spielte mit Jareds Brustwarzen bis sie hart wurden und sich ihm entgegenstreckten. 

„Ja, genauso“, stöhnte Jared. 

Jared hatte seine Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich seinen Kollegen weiter entgegen, wollte mehr von diesen Berührungen und Neckereien, die er so sehr genoss, wenn sie das taten. 

Für Jensen war es keine Überraschung, als er Jareds Reaktion beobachtete. Er kannte Jareds Körper und wusste, was er machen musste, um diesen richtig wild werden zu lassen. Er gleitet mit seinen Händen weiter nach unten und streichelte seine Hüften. 

Für einen Moment genoss Jared die Zärtlichkeit, bis er sich aus Jensens Griff löste und sich neben Jensen, gegen den Impala lehnte. Langsam ließ er seine Hand in Jensens Boxershorts gleiten, was Jensen ein Stöhnen entlockte. 

„Guck mal, wie feucht deine Eichel schon ist?“, meinte Jared neckend, als er mit seinen Daumen die Eichel verwöhnte und die Lusttropfen verrieb. 

Danach zog er seine Hand wieder heraus und hielt seinen Daumen, der durch die Lusttropfen feucht war, vor Jensens Lippen. 

„Saug“, befahl Jared mit tiefer Stimme und Jensen tat genau das, was von ihm verlangt wurde. 

Er hielt Jareds Hand und nahm dessen Daumen in den Mund, stöhnte, als er den salzigen Geschmack von sich wahrnahm. 

„Genauso, schmeck dich selbst. Gefällt dir das? Ich wette, das tut es, hm?“

Jensen stöhnte leise, um den Daumen in seinen Mund herum und das war für Jared Antwort genug. Er wusste, wie sehr Jensen es liebte sich selbst zu schmecken, wusste, wie scharf es ihn machte. 

Langsam lief er Jareds Daumen aus seinem Mund heraus gleiten und leckte sich lasziv über seine Lippen. So als wollte er Jared sagen, dass er mehr davon wollte. 

Mit diabolischem Grinsen im Gesicht ging Jared vor Jensen in die Knie und sah zu diesem auf, bevor er an dessen Boxershorts zerrte und Jensen verstand. Er hob seine Hüfte an und Jared zog das Kleidungsstück von Jensens Beinen.

Jensens harter Schwanz hing zwischen seinen Beinen und die Eichel war so verdammt feucht, dass Jared am liebsten Jensen sofort einen geblasen hätte. Aber er hielt sich zurück, so gut es ging. Stattdessen stand er auf und umfasste Jensens Schwanz mit seiner Hand und massierte ihn schnell. 

Stöhnend schloss Jensen seine Augen und drückte seine Hüfte Jared entgegen, versuchte mehr Reibung aufzubauen, wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl haben, das seinen gesamten Körper gerade erfasste, wie ein Hurrikan. 

„Das gefällt dir, hm? Aber was frag ich? Natürlich gefällt dir das, wenn ich es dir richtig gut mit der Hand besorge, so wie du es gern hast.“ Jared liebte es Jensen versaute Dinge zu sagen, wusste er doch, wie sehr es Jensen antörnte und ihn auch ein bisschen, wenn er ehrlich war. 

„Ja, mach weiter. Hör nicht auf.“ Jensen versuchte verzweifelt irgendwie halt auf der Motorhaube zu finden, was gar nicht so leicht war. 

Plötzlich war Jareds Hand weg und Jensen konnte ein frustriertes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Das brachte Jared zum Lachen. 

„Was-…“ Aber bevor Jensen seine Frage stellen konnte, war Jared schon wieder auf die Knie gegangen und sah ihn von unten herauf an. 

„Du scheinst es irgendwie heute zu lieben vor mir auf die Knie zu gehen, hm?“ 

„Und du liebst es, wenn ich dir einen blase. Wenn ich meinen warmen, feuchten Mund, um deinen harten Schwanz lege und daran sauge, als würdest du mich dafür bezahlen. Als wäre ich nur eine 3 Dollar Schlampe und nichts weiter.“

Jensen ließ seine Hand in Jareds Haare wandern. 

„Ja, aber du bist **meine** 3 Dollar Schlampe, zumindest wenn du mir einen bläst, also saug daran als würde ich dich dafür bezahlen“, knurrte Jensen dunkel.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, legte Jared seine Lippen um Jensens Schwanz, saugte fest daran, so wie Jensen es wollte. 

Ein tiefes Stöhnen verließ Jensens Lippen, als er Jareds warmen Mund spürte. Scheiße, fühlte sich das gut an. Automatisch ließ Jensen seine Hand in Jareds Haare gleiten und drückte ihn näher in seinen Schritt. Er wusste, wie sehr es Jared liebte dominiert zu werden, vor allem wenn dieser vor ihm kniete. Und das wurde dann schnell zu ihrer Routine, wenn Jared ihm einen Blowjob gab. 

Jared ließ seinen Kopf hoch und runter gleiten, saugte und spielte mit seiner Zunge etwas. Er zog seinen Kopf etwas zurück und leckte über die Eichel, nahm die Lusttropfen auf und stöhnte, wie eine Schlampe es nun mal tat. Er war schon schmerzhaft erregt und sehnte sich danach endlich die Hose loszuwerden. Mit einer Hand massierte er Jensens Hoden und wieder erntete er ein lustvolles Stöhnen von seinem Kollegen. 

Es erregte ihn so sehr, Jensen Lust zu bescheren, dass er es gar nicht in Worte fassen kam. 

„Du bist so verdammt gut darin.“ Stöhnend kamen die Worte über Jensens Lippen und er öffnete die Augen, sah zu Jared herunter und schluckte leicht. Es war einfach atemberaubend, wie er es ihn antörnte, wie Jared vor ihm kniete und seinen Schwanz lutschte. 

„Das bin ich doch immer“, meinte Jared frech und leckte einmal über Jensens gesamte Länge. Stöhnend warf Jensen seinen Kopf in den Nacken. 

„Warte…ich will nicht so kommen“, keuchte Jensen, als er Jareds warme und feuchte Lippen an seinen Schwanz spürte. 

Sofort entließ Jared Jensens Schwanz aus seinem Mund und sah zu ihm hoch, leckte sich über die feucht glänzenden Lippen und stöhnte leise, schmeckte Jensens Lusttropfen. 

Er erhob sich und drängte sich wieder enger an Jensen. 

„Wie willst du den kommen?“, flüsterte Jared in Jensens Ohr und leckte über sein Ohrläppchen, grinste frech, als er ein Keuchen hörte. 

„Ich will, dass du mich fickst. Jetzt.“

„Alles was du willst.“ Jareds Atem war heiß auf Jensens Haut. 

Jensen drückte Jared ein wenig von sich weg und öffnete dessen Hose und zog dieser herunter, genauso wie dessen Boxershorts. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen. 

Jared bückte sich und griff nach Jensens Hose, da dort immer das Gleitgel darin war. Als er es aus der Hosentasche gefischt hatte, warf er diese wieder auf den Boden, öffnete das Gleitgel und gab sich etwas auf die Finger, verrieb es etwas. 

Währenddessen hatte Jensen seine Beine weiter gespreizt. 

„Wer ist jetzt die Schlampe, hm? Du spreizt deine Beine für mich, wie eine notgeile Schlampe, die schon lange keinen Sex mehr hatte?“

Während Jared diese Wörter aussprach, massierte er Jensens Schließmuskel, bevor er langsam in ihm eindrang. 

„Scheiße, bist du eng! Egal wie oft ich dich ficke. So verdammt eng für mich, Jensen.“ 

Jared bewegte seinen Finger langsam in Jensen. 

Jensen stöhnte und drängte seine Hüften automatisch Jared entgegen. 

„Ja, bitte, mehr“, stöhnte Jensen. 

„Brauchst du mehr? Keine Angst, ich bereite dich richtig schön vor, damit ich dich dann richtig schön ficken kann. So wie du es gern hast.“ 

Jared drang jetzt mit zwei Fingern in Jensen ein, weitete ihn und bereitete ihn gut vor. 

Als Jared Jensens Prostata getroffen hatte, schrie Jensen vor Lust. 

„Du bist so gut für mich“, lobte Jared und fickte Jensen mit seinen Fingern. 

„Ja, ich bin gut für dich.“ Jensens Worte kamen abgehackt und seine Atmung schneller. 

Zur Sicherheit nahm Jared noch einen dritten Finger hinzu und weitete seinen Kollegen, sollte er doch keine Schmerzen haben. 

Als sich Jared sicher war, dass Jensen genug geweitete war, entzog er ihm seine Finger wieder, was von Jensen mit einem frustrierten seufzen quittiert wurde. 

„Ich werde dich gleich gut ausfüllen, so wie du es gern hast, versprochen“, versprach Jared und umfasste sich selbst. Er bewegte seine Hand ein paar Mal rauf und runter und verteilte seine Lusttropfen über Jensens Schließmuskel, bevor er langsam in ihn eindrang. 

Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. 

„Oh fuck, Jared. Du bist so verdammt groß und fühlst dich so gut an.“ Jensen legte seine Hände um Jareds Schultern und zog ihn näher an sich heran, was zur Folge hatte, dass Jared da durch tiefer in ihm eindrang. 

„Bist so schön heiß und eng, Jensen“, stöhnte Jared, als er einen Zentimeter nach dem anderen in seinen Kollegen eindrang, bis er vollständig in ihm drin war. 

„Beweg dich endlich“, knurrte Jensen und bewegte seine Hüfte ein wenig. 

„Du bist nicht nur eine Schlampe, sondern auch noch herrisch. Und das macht mich gerade richtig geil.“

Gerne kam Jared Jensens Wunsch nach und bewegte sich. Erst mit sanften Stößen, dann etwas schneller und härter. 

Jensen kam ihn mit jedem Stoß entgegen, schrie seine Lust heraus, als Jared seine Prostata traf und ihn immer näher an seinen Orgasmus heranbrachte. 

Auch Jared kam mit jedem weiteren seiner Stöße seinen Orgasmus näher. 

„Willst du kommen, Jensen?“, keuchte Jared. 

„Ja, bitte, Jared. Lass mich kommen“, bettelte Jensen und Schweiß lief seiner Stirn herunter. 

Jared legte seine Hand um Jensens Schwanz und pumpte ihn schnell. 

Es dauerte so nicht lange, bis Jensen seinen Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken warf und kam. 

Zu sehen, wie Jensen gerade seinen Höhepunkt erlebte, das war zu viel für Jared. Er stieß noch ein, zweimal in Jensen hinein, bis auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und tief ihn Jensen kam. 

Schwer atmend legte Jared seinen Kopf auf Jensens Brust ab, die sich schnell hob und senkte. 

„Das war der Wahnsinn“, meinte Jared, als er sich etwas von seinem Höhepunkt erholt hatte und sah Jensen jetzt in die Augen. 

„Ja, das war es“, stimmte Jensen zu. 

Langsam zog sich Jared aus Jensen heraus, woraufhin Jareds Sperma langsam aus Jensen heraus floss. 

„Oh Scheiße. Das ist echt nicht geil.“ 

Jared griff nach Jensens Klamotten und reichte sie ihm. 

Dankend nahm Jensen seine Klamotten entgegen und zog sich an. 

Jared richtete seine Klamotten und als sie fertig angezogen waren, beseitigten sie noch schnell wie Spuren vom Impala und gingen dann gemeinsam nach Hause.


End file.
